Eternal Wounds
by hpfanf
Summary: As a last resort, Hermione travels to the past to attempt to change the doomed future that has already plagued her life and everyone else's. Although she goes back with the intention to destroy Riddle, she discovers something else. Full summary inside.
1. Darkness Prevails

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Fate has determined its course and destiny has intervened. The day of the ultimate battle has dawned and power, loyalty and love is tested. As the trio battle to save their lives, those of their families and their friends, hope is slowly distinguished as the truth becomes more and more evident: they will lose the war. As a last piece of hope, Hermione uses the time turner to go back 50 years in hopes of changing the past and the future. However, when journeys to the past her initial plan to destroy young Riddle is gradually abandoned as she creates a new life for herself and her hate for the young man is replaced by something deeper- admiration and love. This is a Hermione/ Tom Riddle fan fiction.

* * *

Eternal Wounds

Chapter 1

_Darkness Prevails_

Hermione gazed out the window and saw her reflection starring back at her. The starry sky was as dark as the black moon that overlooked the lake. The only thing that she could see glaring back at her is the hollow shadow of herself. She looked drained. She felt as if she was in a never ending abyss; blackness all around her, enveloping her at every turn. Somehow, Hermione Granger could not find her way through life anymore. She had lost everything she had ever loved and held dear. She had lost everyone and everything. But most of all, she had lost the greatest thing of all: hope, the hope that drove her to keep on living and overcome life's obstacles.

Starring at herself in the window, Hermione felt numb. She couldn't feel the pain, happiness, anger, or frustration. All she could feel was a deep sadness and disappointment in humanity, society, and, most of all, herself. She was the brightest witch of her age and Harry Potter's best friend and confidante, yet she didn't do everything that her role required of her. As a witch with access to so much knowledge and power and being a friend to the martyr of the good side, Hermione had a responsibility to protect, not only herself and her family but also, the rest of the world; a world that will eventually crumble under Lord Voldemort's darkness.

Harry Potter is dead. Ronald Weasley was dead. Her devoted, loving parents were dead. They were all dead. All, except her. Why isn't she dead? That's the question that kept haunting her.

"Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall quietly said, "it's time." Hermione grabbed her trunk and headed out of her Head Girl bedroom. As a last resort to save the future, McGonagall and Hermione turned to the only alternative they had: Allow Hermione to travel 50 years back to the past. The consequences could be deadly but Hermione didn't have anything else to give up to death.

As they walked to the Headmistress' office, Hermione thought back on her years in Hogwarts. The seven golden years full of adventure, fear, and discovery that she had gotten through with her two best friends. Now, two years later after graduating, Hermione questioned herself as to why in all the years she spent in Hogwarts she was trying to be rational and grow into adult. Why didn't she spend her time running around shopping and crushing over boys? Why did she have to be consciously aware of herself and her decisions? She had wasted the best years of her life attempting to gain the same intellect and power that have failed her in the direst moment of her life.

Hermione got into the Headmistress' office and closed the door. McGonagall went to her desk, open the drawer, and took out a small hourglass that looked to have contained some sand. Hermione recognized the Time Turner as being the one that she had used in her third year as a student at Hogwarts.

"Now Hermione, step on over here," McGonagall said, motioning for Hermione to join her in the middle of the room. "Just give a few spins and that should do the trick," the professor instructed, handing the Time Turner over to Hermione. Hermione took it and slowly held it out before her. _Time is a mysterious thing, _Hermione thought. _Magic can control everything, except for people's will to do evil_.

Holding the Time Turner in her hand, Hermione flipped the hourglass a few times. Everything around her started changing and turning and she suddenly lost balance and fell on her feet. When she rose again, she found herself lying in a dark ally way. Hermione got up and collected her belongings.

Hermione and McGonagall had prepared Hermione for her travel to the past; after going to 1945, Hermione was to immediately put her money in Gringotts and try to get a job at Hogwarts so that she can start her plan to destroy Voldemort's rise. Although Hermione found it peculiar when the professor purposed the idea, she nonetheless did agree that it sounded realistic as she didn't look 17 years old, therefore, there wouldn't be any way for her to access to the school. McGonagall had found out, after researching everything for Hermione that in 1945 Hogwarts had an open vacancy which eventually was given to Slughorn, in Hermione's time and history. After her parents died, Hermione sold all of her assets and converted the money to wizard money. There was no reason for her to leave any of her money or belongings when she wasn't going to come back to her time.

Hermione grabbed her luggage and headed towards Gringotts. After storing all her money and taking some with her, she headed towards Mitch's Inn, a small in located in Diagon Ally. She rented a room and ordered some dinner than was escorted by the in keep to her room. It was a medium sized room with a bed, a vanity table, and a bathroom. It contained a window that overlooked the shops below.

………………………………..

She sat in one of the local restaurants and ordered some food. While eating, she skimmed the Daily Profit for the advertisement for a job at Hogwarts. She knew that there will be a job vacancy soon but she didn't know when and the jobs section of the Daily Profit was proving itself to be useless. She got up, paid for her meal and left the restaurant.

_Why must I always take initiative? Why can't I just get what I want?_ Hermione asked her unresponsive ego, feeling slightly grumpy.

Wither her bag resting on her shoulder, the 20 year old walked in Diagon Ally in no particular direction or idea of where she wanted to be.

In all honesty, she would rather have been in Paris or Egypt or even In Hawaii with her parents living and enjoying life, but unfortunately God had to create an evil, bastard Dark Lord to disrupt and ruin her life. Sometimes, Hermione found herself wondering what it would have been like not to have been a witch or know that magic exists.

"…well of course not…I've never planned to be teacher but Albus' offer is quite generous. Besides, I believe a little teaching will help me take a break from all the havoc I have to face everyday at the ministry" a familiar voice said sounding a little anxious. While hearing this snippet of information, Hermione stopped walking and pretended to be looking at the magazine news stand just as the speakers were. Hastily, she grabbed a copy of witch vogue. She tried blocking all other sounds so that she can hear more.

"I did go today but unfortunately Albus was on an errand and couldn't make it. That man is always busy…..Ah, good old Albus" continued the speaker, who became evident to be none other than Slugborn. "But as he asked to reschedule the job interviews for tomorrow, you know before the school year beings."

Hermione put back the magazine she had taken and went back to her hotel room. In the morning, she tiredly woke up and went to Hogwarts. Although, she did plan to go to an interview, she wasn't gong to apply. First, she had no past experience in teaching. Second, she's 20 years old and most women her age weren't best friends with the world's hero; and even if Dumbledore did believe that she has something to teach, how will she be able to explain to the 60 year old wizard how she had acquired her power and intelligence? No, the only option she had was to tell him about her circumstances.

As she neared Hogwarts, she saw the Great Lake, the rising mountains and the looming domes of the castle. Seeing Hogwarts again after the dreadful night made her eyes start watering. She missed not having Harry and Ron roll their eyes at her, Harry telling Ron and Her to stop bickering, and the usual midnight rendezvous. She had so many years with the two boys that she felt a deep, empty hole inside of her; she really didn't know what her life is going to be like. No friends. No family. No connections.

All she had was herself.

_Was life really worth living?_

* * *

I hope this wasn't corny or poorly written. If so, please tell me and I shall edit more. I hate corny stuff. Review if you've read :) More coming soon. _  
_


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **Go back to chapter one.**  
**

* * *

Eternal Wounds

Chapter 2

New Beginnings

"Hello, how may I help you young lady?" the friendly assistant asked giving Hermione a friendly, encouraging smile.

"Yes, I wanted to schedule an interview with Headmaster Dumbledore for the Defense against the Dark Arts teaching position" Hermione said politely.

"Well, the headmaster is here right now and he's not busy. Would you like to go in and get it over with?" Dumbledore's assistance asked, who's name was apparently Ms. Hanson.

Hermione stood there for a second, not really sure what to do; she felt nervous and unsure of what exactly to say. "Sure," Hermione said after releasing that whether she talked to him today or tomorrow it wouldn't matter.

"Alright, I'll inform him that you're here. What shall I tell him your name is?" The middle-aged assistance asked Hermione as she stood in front of the Headmaster's office.

"Hermione…Hermione Hume" Hermione responded in a quiet, sad voice. She liked her last name but there was no way she could keep it; it screamed 'muggleborn' in so many ways.

The Headmaster's assistant returned and told her she that she can proceed to see the Headmaster. Hermione slowly went in, not knowing what to expect from this time's Dumbledore. The Dumbledore in her time was welcoming, powerful and had a great way of knowing what people want in their life. By looking into people's eyes, he could almost see in their sols. _I just hope he'll recognize what I'm here to do and allow me to do it,_ she thought to herself.

As she glanced around her surrounds, she noticed that not much had changed between the office in her time and this one. The only possible change she noticed was the number of portraits that hung on the wall. _No surprise there, probably another one of the great contributions Lord Voldemort made to society_, she thought.

"Ms. Hume, please do take a seat" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said to the young lady across him. As she sat, he noticed the sad glint in her eyes; the determined structure of her face, the confidence she held. There was something about her that held one in fascination and commanded respect and admiration. Sitting across her, Dumbledore could sense and feel the powerful aura surrounding the witch sitting in his office. This is no girl, this is a woman, Dumbledore thought.

"Thank you, sir. " Hermione said. "I'm sorry I haven't filled out an application or didn't schedule an interview before today. I hadn't lived here until a few weeks ago," she continued nervously.

"Interesting," Dumbledore said. "Where did you reside Ms. Hume? Your accent is perfect for someone who's not from England."

"we… I had lived here. However, it wasn't in this time," Hermione answered, waiting for a spontaneous reaction from the Headmaster. But Dumbledore sat there, listening more intently to what she was starting to say.

"I'm not from this time," Hermione began. "I came from 1997, the future. I do realize that what I'm saying is very incomprehensible but it's true. The circumstances of my time travel are those of tragic loss and evil. This is the last hope I had to save my family, my friends and the wizarding world," she finished.

"Why now? Why this year?" Dumbledore asked. Although her situation sounded desperate and seemed to put some pieces together, he still couldn't completely trust her alibi.

"I can't tell you much as it could affect some thing. The only reason I can offer you is that something will happen to which I need to stop and for me to stop it, I had to come to this year. I know it must be difficult to understand, but I must implore on you to consider my request."

"And what, specifically, would that be ms. Hume?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Although he did understand her need to remain exclusive about the information she shared with him, he still need to be assured that she wasn't a serial killer or a mad woman of some kind.

"To get close to my target" Hermione replied almost mechanically.

"And do what?" Dumbledore asked.

"Affect it in a way that is least harmful in order to protect today's generations as well as those of the future" Hermione replied. Although she was willing to kill the future Dark Lord, she wasn't stupid enough to reveal that to the Headmaster. Dumbledore always believed in people no matter what their future held; he believed in second chances. He would certainly not allow her entrance into Hogwarts to kill the so named Dark Lord.

"Very well Ms. Hume" Dumbledore finally said. "I will consider your request and contact you within the next couple of days. Meanwhile, do fill out an application so that I may keep it on file. You know, logistics and all."

"of course. Thank you sir" Hermione said as she got up from her seat and headed towards the door. Even though she had a sinking feeling that the Headmaster was unsure about her reason and her ability to teach, she felt that he would still give her a position. If her mission will affect the future than he will likely want to keep her in his sight. That was always so with Dumbledore. Keep the enemy in sight. And although she's not an enemy, he was still curious regarding her odd position.

For the next few days Hermione got situated with her surrounding and prepared herself for Dumbledore's decision. On the fifth day, Hermione's new owl dropped a new letter in her lap that had Hogwart's official stamp. Hermione slowly took the envelope and opened it. Unwillingly she opened the letter and began reading.

_Dear Ms. Hume,_

_I am happy to inform you that you are selected to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher next year at Hogwarts. As you may have already known the school year begins in two weeks. I shall need you to meet me on September 1__st__ again in order to go over logistics. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"So Ms. Hume, I think we've covered almost everything for now" Dumbledore said, quickly adding a last note. "….oh actually, you'll need to also be in charge of the House of Slytherin." He ended in a happy tone.

"Hermione, however, was anything but happy. "What?" She couldn't believe her ears. She wanted to get close to young Riddle but not that close. "What do you mean" She asked again.

"Well, Ms. Hume, as Mr. Treadgold was the house head of Slytherin and he's left, you're the next teacher who's in position to take the role" he answered as her as he slowly guided to the door indicating that he didn't want her to argue.

"I'll be seeing you at the opening ceremony. Have a great day Ms. Hume" with that he closed the door gently.

"Oh dear…." With that said, Hermione dragged her belongings to her room located inside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to get situated.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that gave you some kind of solid support for the story. The next chapter should come soon...if I'm not lazy. Please review if you've read :) 


End file.
